


Don't Put Out The Glow

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Team Bonding, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family, Worried Keith (Voltron), Worried Team Voltron, background shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Lance chokes, breath hitching as he spits out his loose tooth. He stares down at the golden glowing eyes in front of him and Lance regrets not saving his tooth so he could spit it now in the Galra Commander’s face.“Had enough?” the Commander asks, malicious smirk growing on his face only to drop it when Lance grins at back at him smugly.“Nah.”That earns him another punch in the face.(The one where Lance goes through a beating to save Shiro from having to go back to the Galra arena and once they escape, the team focus themselves on healing their Blue Paladin back to health and to make sure he knows they love him.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter one re-write! After a year kinda, I'm happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> The plot is essentially the same and I'm keeping the original idea for the fic, settled in the first season so I basically just re-wrote the sentences. I respected old me's beliefs of that time.

It’s an odd thought, thinking that Galra cells are cleaner than some of the Castle’s unused rooms. It makes Lance to almost chuckle at the irony before a fist connects with his jaw.

It’s not long before blood spreads all over the once clean floors.

Lance chokes, breath hitching as he spits out his loose tooth. He moves his jaw, barely having a tick to sigh in relief when he takes note that it’s not broken before a big metal arm grabs him by the collar of his undersuit.

He stares down at the golden glowing eyes in front of him and Lance regrets not saving his tooth so he could spit it now in the Galra Commander’s face.

“Had enough?” the Commander asks, malicious smirk growing on his face only to drop it when Lance grins at back at him smugly.

“Nah.”

That earns him another punch in the face.

“ _ Lance _ ,” Keith shouts on the background, thrashing against the Galra soldier that pines him down, “Lance, stop,  _ stop _ .”

His shouts are not heard and Keith’s not surprised when next to him the rest of Team Voltron shout their own outrage, each and every single one of them beaten up and restrained by the Galra.

_ “Paladins! Paladins, please answer, what’s happening? Paladins!” _ Allura’s voice is faint and distant, Keith barely being able to hear it from his disposed helmet next to him on the floor,  _ “Coran and and I are on our way! Paladins, please, hold on!” _

Her voice is quickly tuned out as Shiro lets out an angered scream, lips turned into a snarl as he fights against the soldiers that holds him down. It’s unsettling, Keith thinks, seeing such expression in Shiro’s face but not entirely a surprise.

Shiro fights nail and tooth against the Galra, grunting in frustration when two more soldiers pin him down. It’s barely visible, but Keith catches the small wince in his brother’s features when his fresh stump hits the floor.

Keith’s stomach burns with anger, mind reliving the events since they were captured. He has lost track of the time but it feels like eternity since the Galra Commander lost interest in Shiro only to focus on Lance.

_ “Leave him alone,”  _ Lance had said, eyes unwavering but Keith had noticed the small shaking in his hands as he gripped his bayard tight,  _ “Take me instead.” _

The Galra Commander had ignored him at first, saying that why in the universe would he choose a scrawny useless human for the arena when he could have the  _ Champion _ .

Everything happened too fast after that statement that none of them could have reacted in time even if they wanted to, but from one second to another, Shiro was suddenly screaming in pain as the Commander ripped off his metal arm and threw it on the floor, only a small part of his prosthetic sticking to Shiro’s arm, all covered in blood.

_ “Let’s see how he wins in the arena without his gadgets.” _ The Commander had sneered gleefully before yelling out in pain when a laser collided with his shoulder, making him drop Shiro to the ground. 

With anger and murder in his eyes, the commander had turned to meet Lance’s steady icy glare. 

_ “Take me instead,” _ Lance had repeated, voice low and deadly as he had stared down the Commander, bayard still held up in defense.

The Commander hadn’t answered him, but he didn’t had to because it wasn’t long before the first punch arrived and everyone's nightmare started.

Keith shakes his head, trying to get out of his own memories. His stomach turns unpleasantly at every grunt of pain coming from the Blue Paladin, only making his moves to get away more frenetic and desperate than before.

He had to help Lance. He had to, he –

Keith can hear Pidge from his right, fighting against the handcuffs around her wrists and ignoring the way her face gets dirtier with the tear tracks in her face as she sobs against the floor. There’s a foot on her back, the Galra soldier looking almost bored as she sniffles and winces at every grunt coming from Lance.

Besides her, there’s Hunk. If the picture of an angry Shiro is unsettling, seeing Hunk’s usual calm features turning into a snarl and menacing growling is even more so. It took a little more than a dozen of sentries to pin him down on the ground and even then the robots seemed to be struggling under the Yellow Paladin’s strength.

“Stop,  _ stop _ , you’re going to regret this!” Shiro screams, a loud growl leaving his lips when the Commander waves him off nonchalantly.

“Your turn was stolen, Champion; small Blue wants the attention right now,” the Galra jokes darkly, an ugly smirk spreading through his lips as he picks Lance up from the floor once more time, “Don’t you, Paladin?”

Lance groans at sudden movement but he’s stubborn enough to raise his head, meeting the Galra’s golden eyes and arches an eyebrow at him as a challenge. “Speak for yourself,” he grunts out, his mouth twitching into a bloody grin, “I’m getting bored.”

The punch in his stomach steals his breath away and Lance gasps, eyes wide and teary as he drops to the floor on his knees and hugs his middle, mouth open in a silent scream.

_ “Fuck,” _ Lance breaths out, forehead pressed against the floor before he shouts when the Commander jerks his head back by his hair, sharp claws scratching his scalp.

“It’s me who you want! Leave him alone and face me, you coward –!“ Shiro shouts desperately, trying to break free and help his teammate but his words are waved off as Lance’s lips turn into a small weak smile, the flash of bloody teeth making a shiver to run down their spine. 

“It’s okay, Shiro,” Lance whispers, “It’s alright; better me than any of you.”

“How humble,” the Commander says sarcastically, eyes half lidded as he pulls Lance’s head further back, “We’re not done yet, boy.”

Lance meets his glare upside down. “Do your worst,  _ pendejo _ .”

The beating continues and Keith’s heart is slowing losing its beating when Lance’s responses turns less and less present and instead he just lays there, punch after punch, barely grunting as more blood stains the ground.

Keith keeps a list. He adds every injury the brunet has endured since it started only to keep a track of what he shall do to the Commander once they were free. Keith’s hands twitch, hand aching for something to grab and stab, something to slash and make them  _ regret _ .

He takes in Lance’s image and it’s barely a second before it’s burnt in his memories. Lance’s tanned skin looks a shade paler and ashing, not its usual livid color. His lower lip is split open, only adding more blood to the single trail of if running down his chin from his bloody mouth.

Both of his blue eyes are red shot and his right eye is heavily swollen, Keith barely making out any blue in them except for the red and white corners. An open nasty gash near his hairline on his left side, almost near his ear, thin and small trails of blood still spurting out of it.

Keith’s eyes fall on Lance’s chest, he follow its shallow and slow paused breathing, almost as if he was trying to hold his breath to avoid any movement. He adds one or two bruised ribs, maybe one broken rib.

Keith’s mind is so distracted by his teammate’s injuries that he doesn’t notice the moment the Commander decided that none of the wounds were enough.

His head snaps back when Lance’s agonized scream echoes around the cell.

Keith opens his mouth in shock, head shaking in disbelief as Lance drops back to the floor on his right side and tries to make himself into a ball, his unnaturally bent left arm being craddle carefully against his chest.

“F-fuck,” Lance whimpers, eyes shut tight as he tries to bite down the pain but Keith sees the big tears running down his cheeks and yet no other sound coming out of his mouth.

A kick from behind coming from the Commander quickly changes that. Keith jerks at the impact and Lance’s screams make themselves present once more, small hiccups being a companion this time around.

“You’re going to regret that,” Keith whispers, eyes still wide and stunned, never leaving Lance’s shaking form until the last second to stare at the Commander’s golden ones, “I’ll make you pay.” 

The Commander doesn’t look amused in the least but then there’s an explosion, followed by a familiar roaring from an Altean engine and the entire room freezes.

One, two, three ticks before a second explosion appears and all hell break loose.

Keith loses track of the battle around him, his eyes are entirely on Lance as he lays on the ground, almost unmoving, eyes dropping dangerously with exhaustion and pain.

Keith yells, jerking against the hold the Galra soldier had on him but then it disappears in an instant, the familiar sound of Pidge’s bayard barely missing his ear and Keith turns around, catching Pidge’s fierce glare as she takes down two more soldiers that had made their way towards them.

“Keith, you bayard!” Pidge shouts, throwing the weapon effortlessly, “You got exactly 30 ticks, okay?”

Keith frowns, mind running mile per hour at the words and their meaning before Pidge’s amber eyes finally connects with his own and the message is clear as day.

“Make him pay, Keith.” Pidge whispers coldly and Keith’s shoulders tense with anticipation before he nods.

Keith charges, cutting off the Commander's orders in mid sentence as he slashes and cuts through the Galra’s armor. It takes the Commander by surprise as he stumbles back, hands clumsily reaching for his own weapon, but Keith’s merciless.

“I told you,” Keith hisses slowly, his bayard colliding loudly with the Galra’s sword, “That you would regret that.”

The Commander snarls, pushing back at the attack and grunting when Keith deflects him almost effortlessly. “Do your worst, cub.”

Keith doesn’t need to be told twice.

It’s exactly thirty ticks later when they’re moving out. Keith deactivates his bayard, panting hard as he stares down at the unmoving Galra at his feet and it’s not until Shiro’s call of his name shakes him off his trance that he’s blinking back to the present.

“Keith,  grab Lance and head towards the pods! Allura and Coran will meet us in fifty ticks,” Shiro shouts, picking up the Galra’s forgotten sword before he shakes Keith with his flesh hand, “Keith! Keith,  _ now _ !”

Keith nods numbly and  runs, sliding the rest of the way down until he’s next to Lance, hand hovering over his figure for a tick before he cups his neck, gently and careful, forcing his own heartbeat to slow down so he could hear Lance’s.

He hears it, after a painful agoanizing tick, but it’s there and Keith feels like he can breathe again.

“Lance? Lance, I got you, you’ll be fine, you hear me? It’s going to be okay,” Keith mumbles, allowing himself a tick to caress Lance’s bloody cheek for a tick before he shakes his head, “I’m going to pick you up, okay? It’s going to be okay, I got you.”

The lack of response feels like cold stones dropping down his stomach but he continues, carefully gathering Lance in his arms until he’s standing full height.

Lance’s head hangs limply in the air on Keith’s arm crook, looking so pale and unresponsive that it almost makes his heart to skip a beat but Pidge’s suddenly there, carefully picking it up until it's resting against Keith’s chest.

Keith sends her a grateful nod before they run, Pidge ahead of him while Hunk and Shiro cover their back behind them.

“I got you,” Keith mumbles, breathing hard as they take another sharp turn, pulling Lance closer, “I got you, babe, hold on.” 

Keith gasps, almost stumbling over his own two feet when shaky finger graze his jaw. He looks down, running never stopping as he meets Lance’s eye, barely open but aware and  _ alive _ .

“I got you,” Keith repeats, almost in a daze, and Lance’s lips twitch, a ghost smile covering his face as he drops his hand to his stomach and leans closer to Keith.

“I know,” he slurs quietly, hand rubbing against the edge of Keith’s chest plate, “I know, amor.”

Keith tries to swallow but the lump in his throat makes it difficult. He lets out a shuddering breath, though, blinking away the stray tears in his eyes while Pidge finally hacks one of the pods and they get inside.

“Stay with me, Lance,” Keith says shakily when he notices Lance’s eye dropping heavily, “Stay awake, you idiot! Please,  _ Lance _ !”

“Hurts,” Lance whispers in a slur, blinking tiredly, “Keith, it –”

“I know, I know, I know,” Keith cuts off gently, back against the pod’s wall as Shiro shouts orders and contacts the Castle, “I’m gonna make it better, you’re going to be okay. You hear me? You’re going to be okay,  _ ae-in _ .”

He gets no answer. Or maybe he does but the pod’s engine grows louder as Hunk takes over to fly them out of the Galra ship while Shiro’s communicating with the Castle.

Keith can even hear Pidge on the background, using the limited weapons in the pod to destroy the few drones that followed them in their way out but Keith’s attention is entirely on Lance.

Time slows down, silence slowly taking over the pod as they approach the Castle’s coordinates. Keith sighs, sliding down the wall with Lance still in his arms and he chokes up a hard sob that gets stuck in the middle of his throat.

“You’re going to be okay,” Keith whispers, dropping his head until his forehead is pressed against Lance, “Just - please, open your eyes, I can’t - Lance, please.”

“Keith,” Shiro calls softly, kneeling in front of the pair, flesh hand resting on Keith’s shoulder and smiling when the teen visually relaxes at the touch and looks up, “He’s going to be okay, but I need to take a look on him, alright? I will be gentle, it’s okay.”

Keith hesitates, eyes still wide and shaky but he nods after a tick. The grip on his boyfriend gets loose but not by much, most of Lance’s body still resting on Keith’s lap as Shiro slowly and gently examines him with concern.

“How is he?” Hunk asks anxiously later from his place in the pilot seat, stealing concern looks behind him every few ticks.

“Alive,” Shiro answers with a soft sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them and standing up from the ground, “I will update Coran so he can get the crypod ready. Keep us steady, Hunk.”

Hunk bites down his lower lip and nodding as a thanks when Shiro squeezes his shoulder in comfort.

Keith watches the scene before his Pidge’s movement catches his eye. He stares, blinking almost owlishly as Pidge kneels next to him, near Lance’s head, as his heart makes a hard tug when she sobs weakly, small shaking hand hovering above Lance uncertainly. 

Keith hums to catch her eye and once she looks at him, surprised and afraid, he nods at her.

Pidge doesn’t hesitate this time. She freely sobs out, head falling until she’s hiding her face against Lance’s hair and she places her hand against Lance’s neck, her shaky breathing slowing down as she takes comfort on the low but steady beat of Lance’s heart against her palm.

Shiro walks slowly towards them a few ticks later, taking a seat next to Keith against the wall and presses his human hand over Pidge’s head, stroking her disheveled bangs tenderly.

“He’s going to be okay,” Shiro says, voice calm and strong, knowing fully well the entire team could hear the small waver on it, “We’ll make sure of it.” 

Keith vaguely hears the rest of the team’s affirmations to the statement. He limits himself to take a deep breath and place his hand over Lance’s chest, letting it rise and fall along Lance’s breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance Brotp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-written Chapter because I can.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn’t belong to me.

Allura’s humming is soft, barely making an echo around the room.

It’s an old Altean’s lullaby, the lyrics lost because of her fuzzy memory, but the gentle and familiar melody of it still being able to soothe her troubled heart.

She hopes it can do the same for Lance.

Allura turns her head, catching Lance’s sleeping face and smiling when she sees no trace of nightmares in the brunet’s features. She tries to be careful as she reaches forward to brush Lance’s bangs out of his face, not wanting to disturb Keith’s nap as the teen snores next to her but his head pillowed by the edge of Lance’s bed.

Allura knows Keith needed his sleep, especially since he didn’t seem to leave Lance’s side for the first two quintants since they brought him back.

She tries to push back the memories of recent events, not wanting to think about Lance’s small helpless whimpers as Shiro and Coran had worked on resetting his broken arm and cleaned his most superficial wounds. After an entire night inside the crypod to heal the bruised ribs, Lance was left almost healed internally but not all the way.

Knowing that the healing pods were not the ideal way to heal superficial human anatomy, the team decided to settle Lance down on his own room, taking turns to watch over the injured brunet and the stubborn boyfriend of his, because Keith seems to forget that he is also human and that requires him to: eat, sleep and _take showers, for the love of Altea._

Allura sighs at the thought, hand still running through Lance’s hair as he stares at Keith’s sleeping form. It’s not like she blames him, she can understand the feeling to protect someone you love and care about.

A small sound makes her blink in surprise and then she’s staring at Lance’s face, amused in the way the brunet wrinkles his nose and his mouth twitches when Allura’s hand travels by accident a little too low and grazes his ear.

“Silly ears,” she mumbles quietly with fondness as she gives it one last soft squeeze.

She spares a glance towards the digital clock on the nightstand before turning back and grabbing Lance’s wrist gently, checking his vital and clock on his own medical bracelet.

It’s a good thing Coran managed to dig out the old crypods bracelets from the storage; it’s a useful tool for them to be able to monitor Lance’s recovery.

Lance himself has been aware enough the last few days, exhaustion still lingering in his movements but his eyes slowly became less foggy every time they managed to wake him up enough to feed him and hydrate him accordingly and within the schedule.

Keith snores loudly all of the sudden, almost making her to jump, and Allura huffs, rolling her eyes and she wonders if she should wake him up, knowing full well that the last meal Keith had was yesterday’s lunch.

She hadn't come to a decision before the room’s door opens and Shiro steps inside slowly, raising his flesh hand as a greeting along with a small smile.

“Hi,” he whispers softly, eyes quickly falling on the figure on the bed, “How’s he doing?”

Allura hums. “He hasn’t woken up so far and I hope it stays that way; his nightmares have barely allowed him to rest properly.”

Shiro nods in understanding. He steps closer until he’s crouching near the bed between Keith and Allura, eyes never leaving Lance’s face, “It shouldn't be long before it’s time for his antibiotic goo. Hunk has it ready on the kitchen, I can bring it to you if you want?”

“That would be appreciated. Thank you, Shiro.” Allura smiles, heart doing a sharp tug when Shiro smiles back at her.

“No problem, Princess.”

Shiro turns his head then, watching Keith carefully before he brushes his little brother’s bangs out of his face, rolling his eyes when he sees the dark bags under Keith’s eyes.

“Okay, I’m going to take Keith so he can have a quick meal and a real bed to sleep in.” Shiro nods, slowly gathering the smaller teen in his arms and grunting when Keith accidentally slaps him in the face, still sleeping deeply.

Allura covers  mouth, trying to dismiss her giggle as a cough . “Uh, yeah, that sounds for the best.”

Shiro throws her an unamused look but she sees the small playful smile in his lips. He stands up slowly, bouncing Keith for a second so he could get a better grip on him until he seems satisfied with the arrangement.

Allura watches him in silence, her eyes looking for any sign of discomfort before falling on Shiro’s new white prosthetic.

“Are you sure you should be doing heavy lifting so soon?” She asks quietly, biting her lower lip in worry. Shiro waves her worries off gently.

“It’s okay, I trained the last few days to get more familiar with Hunk and Pidge’s model. It tickles when it glows but Hunk says that’s normal.” Shiro shrugs with a smile.

Allura nods at him, pleased at the news and she can’t help but think that the soft blue glow coming from the Altean’s prosthetic looks way better in the black paladin than purple ever did.

“Be right back, Princess.”

Allura nods back at him and waits until the door closes behind them before she sighs, slumping back on her chair. She steals another glance towards the crypod bracelet.

She feels ridiculous, checking for the bracelet every few ticks but the worry in her chest doesn’t seem to fade unless she makes sure that Lance’s vital were still healthy and strong.

“Oh, Lance, the things you get yourself into,” she murmurs, stroking the smooth tanned skin on top of Lance’s hand before gasping when Lance groans.

“Angie?” Lance mumbles, eyes blinking groggily as he tries to open them and wincing at the lights above him.

Allura is quick to dim them, still carefully watching Lance’s movements. The brunet hums pleased when the lights go down.

Lance turns his head, towards Allura, and he blinks tiredly at her. “Angie?”

Allura shushes him gently, her free hand flying to his hair one more time when she sees him wince uncomfortable under the blankets.

“No, no, Lance,” she says, “It’s me, Allura.”

It takes him a few ticks to process the information, blinking tiredly at her until she sees the fog clearing from his eyes and then there’s realization falling upon them.

“Oh,” he breathes out, almost sadly before offering a small smile, “Hi, ‘Lura.”

Allura returns the smile, heart slowing down its beating at seeing Lance’s smile. She never thought she would miss it that much.

“Why, hello there, _asteráki_ ,” she greets with an edge of playfulness that only grows in amusement when Lance frowns confused.

“But I’m Lance…” he murmurs, looking bemused before he gasps, “I’m not Lance?”

It’s a good thing Shiro went for the antibiotics.

“Oh, Lance. Yes, _yes_ , you are Lance.” Allura lets out a small laugh, thumb still stroking Lance’s hand as she answers, “It’s an old altean endearment. It means, I believe, ‘little star’ in your language.”

“Oh.” Lance gasps in awe, his eyes still misty and tired but blinking stubbornly as he beams at Allura, “ _Estrellita_.”

Allura tilts her head to the side, blinking in surprise. “I beg your pardon?”

Lance nods, looking proud of himself. “‘Little star’! It’s the same thing but in spanish, my mother language.”

Allura beams. “That’s lovely.”

“Yeah, yeah, there’s even a song,” Lance continues, voice low and scratchy but not seeming to bother him. He grunts, trying to rise himself from the bed only to whine in pain when his side seems to burn him, “Ah, ow, quiznack.”

“Hey now, easy,” Allura chimes, frowning in concern as she reaches to help him lay back down.

“I’m fine.” Lance raps out, trying to control his heavy breathing and Allura bites her lips before she comes to a decision.

“Okay, come here.”

She’s careful and gentle as climbs on the bed and slowly brings Lance’s head to her lap, shushing quietly when he whimpers.

“Is that better?” she asks, hand on his forehead to see his temperature before signing in relief when it’s not as warm as it had been before.

Lance hums, closing his eyes for a tick before sighing. “Yeah, yeah, that’s great. Thank you, ‘Lura.”

“You were saying about a song?” she says and smiles when Lance opens his eyes and smiles brightly back at her.

 _“Estrellita, donde estas?”_ he starts, softly and quietly, _“Me pregunto quien seras?”_

Allura smiles fondly, enjoying the sound of Lance’s singing echoing around them. She was aware that her Paladins had differences despite them being the same race, but witnessing one of those unique traits leaves her in awe with an odd feeling of pride spreading through her chest.

 _“En el cielo o en el mar,”_ Lance sings, voice slowing down and cutting himself off by a yawn, _“Un diamante de verdad…”_

He trails off, groaning when his eyes drop against his will and Allura hums the melody from Lance’s lullaby, trying to calm him.

“It’s okay, Lance, Shiro won’t be long now with your medicine,” she says and frowns confused when Lance shakes his head.

“No, no, I just –” he pauses, pressing his lips together as he looks away, “You remind me of my sister and I don’t – I’m sorry.”

Allura blinks, the foreign name Lance had whispered earlier coming back to her and she feel her heart clenching.

“Oh, Lance, no, there’s no need to be –”

“I’m sorry, ‘Lura,” Lance whispers, lips trembling with emotion as he tries to rub his eyes stubbornly, sucking in a broken breath, “I’m sorry you shouldn't have to deal with me. I’m sorry.”

Allura feels her own heart starting to break at the words. “Lance, _askteráki_ , what are you talking about?” she asks, worry only growing when Lance sniffles pitifully below her.

“I keep telling you stupid jokes and I’m always being annoying and I get distracted when you are explaining something and –“  Allura shushes him gently when he sobs, “ – and you have to deal with me: a stupid human who is good for nothing and you’re a princess and I’m sorry you’re stuck with me as a Paladin and...“

Lance chokes, tears falling from his eyes against his will and Allura’s concern grows.

“Lance, I need you to take a deep slow breath,” she orders gently, cupping his face carefully, “Breath with me, _asteráki_ ; that’s right, just like that, slow and steady, you got this.”

Lance follows her instructions, trying to imitate her breathing as Allura places one hand over his chest to control his movement. It works, the ticks slowing down along with his breathing and he lets out a shuddering breath as he hiccups wetly.

“S-Sorry,” he whispers, sniffling quietly as he tries to wipe his tears away but Allura beats him to it.

“It’s alright.” She comforts, allowing him a few ticks before she speaks up again.

“Lance,” she calls and Lance hums, looking away from her but Allura grasps his cheek tight, making him meet her eye, “You’re not a bother.”

Lance blinks. “But –“

“You are not a bother,” she repeats strongly, leaning her head down to glare down at the brunet, “Not yesterday, not today, not tomorrow.”

“Allura.” Lance whispers helplessly and Allura limits herself to shake her head.

“You wanna know what you are?” She asks and Lance nods weakly, “You’re family, _asteráki_.”

Lance freezes, eyes blowing wide at the words, small tears gathering on the edge. “Allura –”

“Back in Altea, when I was younger, I would beg my father and mother to give me a little sibling; bored and tired of being the only child in a castle this big,” she laughs weakly at the memory, “Father would always turn red as his Lion when the topic came up but Mother would say _‘Someday, asteráki, someday’_.”

Lance gasps, recognizing the nickname, and he opens his mouth but Allura shushes him.

“I trusted her words back then, I still did, even after I exited that crypod with everything and everyone I ever loved gone,” Allura pauses, taking a deep breath to control her tears before she continues, “I thought having a family had become a wishful thinking, so I decided to hold on tight to Coran, my last family.”

Allura gasps in surprise when she feels a soft touch on her right cheek. She looks down, meeting Lance’s misty eyes and he offers a small smile as he wipes her tear away.

She smiles back and grabs his hand, dropping it back to his chest as she leans down. “Then you came, along with the rest of the Paladins and my Mother’s words came back to me right then.”

“Someday, huh?” Lance echoes and Allura nods.

“It didn’t clicked inside me until that mission, you know the one: your first diplomatic meeting outside training.” She laughs, shaking her head at the memory, “You were so nervous and shy, trying to hide your panicking with Hunk, thinking we couldn’t see you.”

“Aw, quiznack.” Lance curses under his breath with a weak and trembling playful smile.

“Despite it all, you still you pushed forward and the alliance was made because of you. It was then when a thought came to me, as natural as breathing and I thought: _‘Look at him, that’s my brother right there.’_ ”

“Allura,” Lance chokes out and Allura smiles, now her turn to wipe the brunet’s tears away.

“It’s alright, Lance,” she says, patting him in a sisterly manner in the cheek, “It’s alright to feel bad sometimes but know that I’m here for you: because you’re family, I care for you and you’re my little brother.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance whimpers, hiding his face in her lap once again and Allura goes back to stroke his hair as he sniffles.

“It’s alright, Lance,” she answers without missing a beat, repeating herself over and over again until she hears Lance’s breathing calming down. “It’s alright, _asteráki_. I’m here.”

Her lullaby returns then and Allura smiles when Lance joins her a few ticks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Traslations: 
> 
> asteráki is 'little star' in Greek.  
> The song Lance sings in spanish is Twinkle Twinkle. (Let me be, it's my fav and easiest one!)
> 
> Here's my tumblr: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance Brotp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said I was fast. Re-write of chap 3. 
> 
> Excuse the typos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Pidge’s not a stranger to nightmares.

What she’s a stranger to is her nightmares being memories.

She shifts on her place, the images from the past few days flashing behind her closed eyelids, unable to tell them apart because soon enough they become a blurr.

But the painful screams that come with them are always clear as the day.

It’s almost like a broken record. There will be a pained gasp, someone breathing, maybe even panting, barely able to catch their breath before there’s a loud thump on the ground and then there’s this  _ laugh _ .

A laugh that sends a shiver down her spine and then there’s a name stuck in the middle of her throat when another pained scream echoes. There’s a name her mind and heart longs for as her vision clears and she’s staring into dark blue eyes that turn dull as the ticks get dragged by and before the light on them can disappear, she wakes up.

Lance’s name spills out of her lips like water.

Pidge blinks, eyes adjusting to the dimmed light around the room. Her grip around Lance’s arm tightens unconsciously, hugging it as if was her teddy bear, and she presses her head closer to the sleeping brunet’s heartbeat, taking comfort on the steady beat it provides.

She focuses on the soft quiet breathing that brushes against her bangs every few ticks, the air almost making her tickle and her chest feels lighter when she notices it’s a much easier breathing than the one Lance used to have the first few days back in the Castle. 

The bruises are reminder enough that the screams and the sound of broken bones had been real. Pidge doesn’t need to look up to confirm the fact.

Pidge sighs softly, nuzzling her face closer to Lance’s chest as she sneaks a glance towards the brunet’s bracelet. It beeps every few ticks, indicating no anomalies and the digital clock on the corner of her eyes tells her it’s not been long since she started her Lance-Shift.

Keith had been earlier with her, encouraging her to sleep a little while he was there keeping watch, not wanting to leave Lance’s side just yet. She declined at first, saying that there was no need and that she had stayed longer than this before.

Keith had limited himself to soften his eyes and ruffle her head the same way her brother used to do it.  _ ‘It’s okay, Pidge,’  _ he had said,  _ ‘He’s safe and alive. Go to sleep.’ _

Stupid Keith and his soft moments of being logical; sleeping meant dreaming and dreaming meant nightmares. She didn’t want more nightmares.

She didn’t want to lose another brother, not again.

“Not to say I don’t love the cuddle but I really hope you hadn’t drool on me, missy.”

Pidge snaps her head back, jumping on her spot as she sits up straighter on the edge of the bed and her mouth stays wide open as she meets Lance’s eyes.

It’s not the first time she had done a Lance-Shift, but in all her previous ones, the brunet had been barely been awake to take his medicine, let alone to make coherent sentences. Only Shiro and Allura had been able to make the brunet stay awake long enough just to feed him and dehydrate him properly and just a day ago, Allura had held an entire conversation with Lance.

The news had been refreshing and such a relief for the entire team but they still knew that Lance needed to recover slowly, with plenty of rest and limited movement.

Pidge just never thought she would be a lucky one to catch the rare sight of an awake Lance.

Lance tilts his head to the side slowly and carefully, bandages around his head clean along with the gauzes around his forehead and cheeks. There’re dark big bags under his eyes but they barely do anything to dim the light they provide; happy, alive and so  _ Lance _ .

It takes her back abruptly to her nightmare, a flash of those same blue eyes turning dark and dimming slowly until there was nothing there except emptiness and a blank focus on them.

It makes her choke.

“Lance,” she whispers quietly, voice wavering dangerously and she almost sobs out when Lance’s response is to look fondly at her.

“Hey there, Pidgey,” Lance says softly, opening his good arm wide in a silent invitation, “Had a nice nap? I have been told I’m a good pillow.”

Pidge just blinks. She can only blink because there’s the smile she had thought, just for a split of tick, that she would never be able to see again. There’s the small dimple on the edge of his cheek and the small playful furrowed eyebrows.

_ “L-Lance. _ ” Pidge sobs, hands flying to her mouth at the first sniff, as if embarrassed and Lance’s face falls, features turning into concern.

“Pidge, hey, it’s okay, easy.” Lance mumbles quietly, reaching out with his good arm Pidge had let go to grab her wrist, “Come here - hey, hey, come here, Pidge, it’s okay.”

Pidge let herself be guided as Lance brings her back to her original position on lying above his chest. She feels a heavy hand on the back of her head, keeping her in place firmly but loosely, silently telling her she was free to do as pleased.

Her breath hitches when said hand starts stroking her hair back slowly, almost tenderly; an action so familiar and comforting that she can barely stop the small hiccups that wanted to escape her lips.

“You’re okay.” Pidge whispers, small hiccups escaping her lips as he buries her face closer to Lance’s chest, “You’re okay. I was so scared, Lance.”

“Oh, Pidge.” Lance whispers quietly, his hand moving from her back to her head in a second and then he’s stroking her hair, “It’s over now; I’m okay, I’m right here.” 

Pidge stays silent, sobs muffled as she hides in Lance’s embrace. The older teen doesn’t mind, allowing her the time to compose herself once she cries every worry and fear out of her system.

He loses track of the time, but soon enough, he’s humming quietly as he continues to stroke Pidge’s dirty blonde hair and then all that is left is soft sniffles with a hiccup in between.

Lance continues to hums softly until Pidge shifts in his arms.

“You okay?” He asks softly and Pidge nods her head sharply, making Lance to frown unconvinced, “Pidge, please don’t lie to me.” 

A pause and then Pidge’s small voice echoes around them. “I’m fine, I just - I just can’t get it out of my head.” She whispers brokenly and Lance’s heart breaks at the vulnerability in her voice. “I - I thought you were going to die.”

Lance inhales sharply.  _ “Pidge –“ _

“I know it’s ridiculous, because you’re here, and you’re okay, or well, as well as you can be after all...that, but I just - !” Pidge whines, pushing herself back to sit on her knees next to Lance on the bed, hands rubbing against her face frustrated, “I just can’t get it out. I was there and I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t help you and you almost  _ died  _ \- !”

Pidge hiccups, groaning as she bends over and hugs herself. “I’m so sorry, Lance.”

“Pidge, no, stop –“

Pidge ignores him, pulling away when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. “No, no. I know I messed up. I was right there and if I had just done something different, maybe you - you wouldn’t…” She sniffles, eyes getting wet once again as she wipes away from of the stray tears from the corner of her eye, “I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

“Pidge, it wasn’t your fault.” Lance says, voice strong as he reaches for Pidge, “That’s all you need to know.”

“But I still failed.” Pidge whimpers, closing her eyes tight, “I still failed to save you, just like I failed Matt and Dad. I couldn’t do anything and we almost lost you. Lance, I can't - I can’t lose another brother.”

Lance’s eyes soften at the quiet confession and then he’s pulling the younger teen closer to him, ignoring the wince of pain that goes through his side as he holds her tight, wrapping his arms strongly around her small frame.

“Aw, Pidge.” He whispers, voice cracking with emotion, “You are not losing me, beautiful. I will be here for you whenever you want it or not. I heard that what older brothers are for, right?”

Pidge grumbles at the light joke and sinks deeper into the hug. “You shouldn’t. I’m not really a good sister.”

“Says the stubborn hobbit as she hugs her injured friend for dear life because she was worried.” Lance says, not trying to hold the eye roll on his words, “Says the smart girl who has cared for the misfit family she made in space in her own subtle way when she thinks no one is watching.”

Pidge’s lets out a shaky breath. “But -”

Lance cuts her off kindly. “Says the very same kind-hearted girl who lends her headphones and phone to her friends because she knows he struggles with homesickness.”

“Lance -”

Lance hums, as if thinking hard about something, “Oh, yeah, you’re simply the worst, Pidge.” He says sarcastically, chuckling when Pidge groans and shoves her hand in his face, “Ah, my beautiful face.”

“I still feel bad though.” Pidge sighs after a few ticks in silence, pushing herself back once more but staying near the brunet, “You’re always there for me and I feel like I can’t do enough to repay you.”

Lance snorts, shaking his head in disbelief. “Pidge, there’s nothing to repay. I do things for you because I care and because I consider you my little sister, the one I never had.”

“But it feels so unfair.” Pidge whines, a small pout in her lips when Lance chuckles.

“Listen, this is all you need to know,” Lance starts, raising one finger and poking Pidge on the forehead with it, “You’re my sister. I will always be by your side whenever you want me or not and I will always,  _ always _ , protect you, Pidge.”

“But I don’t deserve–“ Lance cuts her off quickly but not unkindly.

“Bap bap bap bup!” Lance waves his hand, “I want none of that nonsense. You’re deserving of love and people who care about you deeply. You’re deserving of family and safety.”

“Do you believe me?” he asks after a few ticks in silence, “Because if you do not, I will show you. Every day without fail, I will show you how much you mean to me just to prove it.” Lance grins and pokes her nose, making her giggling in surprise, “You know me, Pidge, and you know I will.” 

Pidge laughs wetly, sniffling and wiping her nose subtly before she nods. “I believe you, you dork and I promise to do the same.”

“We got ourselves a deal, mi’lady.”

Pidge smiles and then shifts, hesitating just a tick before she throws her arms around Lance’s neck and squeezes softly, being mindful of his friend’s injuries.

“I’m really glad you’re okay, Lance.” She whispers against his neck, “I was really scared for a tick there.”

Lance sighs, leaning his head so it can rest against the top of Pidge’s. “I’m sorry about that, beautiful. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

“It’s okay.” Pidge answers quickly, “You would be surprised how Altean’s medicine works on our bodies. Your recovery is progressing way after than it would do on Earth.”

“Oh, yeah?” Lance asks, arching an eyebrow in interest, “Tell me more?”

Pidge beams. “Yeah, yeah! You see that bracelet on you? It’s made out of every component from the crypods but fun size, you know? It doesn’t heal like a legit crypod, but it scans every ten ticks the entire body and pinpoints the areas that are recovering nicely and which ones need more attention and -” Pidge gasps then, clapping her hands excited as she remembers something, “Oh! Coran brought out this goo medicine? That turns pink when added some antibiotics, and it’s the freakiest but coolest thing ever because -!”

Lance limits himself to smile fondly as Pidge keeps rambling about Altean’s medicine and leans back on his pillow, eyes droopy as he listens.


	4. Always Has Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran and Lance Bropt ? Uncle and Nephewpt? Psh who cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> HI. I'M SO HAPPY YOU ALL ARE STILL ENJOYING THIS STORY, THANK YOU SO MUCH. AND IMM REALLY EXCITED TO SHARE THIS WITH YOU AND I HOPE I DON'T DISSAPOINT YOU WITH IT AND I DID MY BEST OK BYE. THANK AGAIN. BYE. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST.
> 
> So, yeah, by popular demand, Coran was the chosen one for this! I hope you like it and I hope you don't mind I throw an OC there...uh, yeah. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

“And there I was: Alone with only my flubber and my tutter with at least fifty hundred Deditions. It was hopeless for any Altean…except for me! I stared at the eye of Death smugly and attacked without mercy. Victory was so close I could taste it, quite literal because one of the Deditions fell into my mouth, I might add. Time became slow and it was as I was in a hurricane and there was no escape but do you know what I did,  my boy?”

“What did you do, Coran?” Lance asks quietly, smiling softly at the Altean as he takes a sip from his cup.

“I beat every single one of those Deditions! It was the most satisfying victory of all, my boy!”

The brunet giggles under his breath. “But, Coran, aren’t Deditions like small puppies?”

“My boy! Their piles of cuddles and big shiny eyes could kill an entire army! No one is able to resist their cuteness!”

“Except you.”

“You can survive any outside cuteness when you see this face every day, my boy.” Coran says proudly as he points at his own face and he grins when the brunet laughs gleefully.

“Can’t argue with that logic.”

Coran smiles as he watches Lance chuckle softly. The brunet still has a big bump on his right side of his head, the corner of his lower lip is covered in dried blood and his eye is not as swollen as before but still sensitive and red.

Lance still looks bad but the bright smile on his face tunes out every visible injury and Coran can’t be more grateful with the universe for allowing him to see that smile.

“You know,” He starts after a few minutes in silence, voice gentle and longing, his eyes still looking at Lance fondly, “You remind me of my son.”

Lance’s laughter stops abruptly and then turns his head towards Coran, mouth wide open in surprise and then he’s frowning concern.

“Coran –” He starts, voice small and hesitant but Coran cuts him off by standing from the chair and walking towards the brunet, taking seat on the corner of the bed besides Lance.

“He was a good lad. He had his mother’s hair and eyes but besides that he was a mini me.” Coran chuckles, crossing his right leg across his left one and dropping his elbow on it, resting his chin against his open palm, “His mother used to say that we should have named him Coran Jr; saying that it fitted him better with his wild personality and loud upbeat voice.”

Lance licks his lips nervously and then speaks in small voice, “What was his name?”

“Lyon.” Coran replies calmly, “His name was Lyon.”

“Cool name.” Lance says, smiling warmly at the Altean and Coran smiles back at him.

“I see him in you.” Coran confesses softly, “I see him in your smile, in your laughter, in your determination, in your kindness. I see him in your eyes, in the hope and strength they hold inside them. I see him in your jokes, in your soft subtle caring actions.”

“W-What?” Lance whispers, eyes wide, fill with guilty and regret as he hears the confession, “No, no, but – Coran.”

“He was so brave. Lyon always had this spark on him, just like you, my lad. He was always full of life and energy. Oh boy, but as soon as he hit his teens, I finally understood why my Grandfather used to complain about me at that age, he was a rebel, let me tell you and –“

Coran pauses for a second, frowning in concern and confusion when he catches Lance’s shaking form from the corner of his eye and the soft hiccupping noises coming from the brunet.

“Hey now, no need for tears! He was a good lad, just like you! Which is why I see him in you. You remind me so much of him, my boy.” He says as he leans towards the brunet, wiping the lone tear that fell from his blue eyes with a comforting smile, “I see him every day because of you and –”

“C-Coran.” Lance cuts off, a sob escaping sharply from his mouth, “I-I-I’m sorry, fuck, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t – I only remind you of what you lost and – God, I’m so sorry I’m causing you that because –”

“Hey, no.” Coran stops his rambling before the teen can go on, “No, Lance, you misunderstood. I see him every day in you and I couldn’t be more grateful.”

“W-What?” Lance sniffles, his eyes wide and shiny with tears and Coran pass a hand through his brown hair.

“When I first woke up and realized that everything I had known, everyone I had loved were gone and lost, I felt hopeless. There was this one second that I actually believed that I should have stayed behind and die with my family so many years ago but then –”

Lance whimpers and Coran shushes him gently, “But then I saw you and you laughed. I was shook, because for a tick, I saw a young man with dark blue hair and light blue eyes with green marking on the corner of his eyes that it took me a moment for me to realize that it was you and not Lyon. That it was you who had laughed and it was you who smiled that bright smile my son used to portray every day without fail.”

“So, thank you, Lance.” Coran says, tears on the edge of his eyes as he takes the brunet’s hand on his own, “Thank you for reminding me that our loved ones never leave, not really. Thank you for reminding me what a family felt like.”

Leaning forward, Coran drops a kiss on Lance’s forehead, “Thank you for being you and remind me of my mikró ílio.”

“C-Coran.” Lance whispers, small hiccups leaving his body and Coran chuckles wetly as he gathers the teen against his chest.

“It’s okay, Lance. Your space family got you.” Coran jokes, smiling when he hears the wet giggle that comes from the teen in his arms.

“I-I’m so sorry, Coran.” Lance whimpers, nuzzling his face against the older Altean’s chest, “I’m so so sorry you have to deal with that pain. I’m so sorry you lost, Lyon and your wife. I’m so –“

“You know,” Coran cuts him off gently, passing a hand through Lance’s back in a soothing motion, “Lyon used to apologize for everything too, even though it had nothing to do with him.”

“Ah.” Lance says softly, “I can understand that.”

“I bet you can.” Coran muses.

“He sounds so cool though.” Lance mumbles softly, sighing as he hides his face in Coran’s chest, “You really shouldn’t compare me to him. It’s not fair to him. He deserves so much more to be remembered by.”

Coran frowns and pats Lance in the arm to catch his attention. “Lance, my boy, let me tell you something about Lyon. He was…he was insecure. He was a bright boy but things started to go south when he got accepted in the Paladin program and …”

The Altean takes a deep breath before he continues, “It was a hard time for him. He was, I believe, sixteen in your earth years at that time and I remember I once hear him cry because he thought he wasn’t good enough for the program. He said that he didn’t have what it takes to be a Paladin. Most of his instructors told him so too. No one besides Ina, my wife, Alfor, Allura and me believed in him and yet it wasn’t enough.”

“Oh.” Lance mumbles sadly, turning his head so he could face Coran, “Did –Did he left the program?”

A big proud smile spread all over Coran’s face at the question. “No. He didn’t. In fact, that only pushed him to work harder. Every book, every simulation and every bonding exercise he pass with excellence. By the time he was eighteen, he had most of the instructions and popular groups wrapped around his finger and even then he still didn’t make it to be a Paladin that year or the next one.”

“But why?” Lance asks softly, confused and heart broken.

“Because he didn’t believe in himself.”

He feels Lance’s sharp intake of breath and Coran makes sure to tighten his hold on him, “Do you want to know what changed?”

Lance nods against his chest so he continues, “Nothing.”

Coran chuckles softly at the confuse sound Lance makes at the answer. “Nothing changed because nothing needed to be changed. I remembered, one early morning, I caught him staring at the sunrise through the kitchen window. It was the most serene scene I have seen in my life and he looked so peaceful at the time.”

Coran leans back and closes his eyes for a second, as if picturing that scene in his mind. “When he noticed me, he turned to me and smiled. He smiled and nodded and that was enough for me to understand his message. After that, nothing changed except his aura. He became stronger, more agile, his mind focused, but his personality was intact: he still played with the younger kids he used to babysit, he messed with Allura and he played pranks everywhere he went. He was happy.”

“It wasn’t long after that when he was announced as the Black Paladin’s successor.”

Lance gasp loudly and Coran pulls him away from their embrace to stare at the teen straight in the eye. “You don’t need to change, Lance. You don’t have to change to be someone because you already are someone. You are the Blue Paladin. You are Lance and that’s enough. You’re always enough. You are the definition of _kardiá liontarioú_ , your heart is as big and strong as a Lion. Your braveness and selflessness has no limits.”

Lance’s blue eyes start getting shiny again but Coran just smiles gently at him as he cups his cheeks, “You don’t have to change.” He repeats softly, “You just have to realize and acknowledge your worth because you already are enough, my boy. You have always been enough.”

Lance’s lower lip quivers at the words but he still manages to smile, small and grateful. “Thank you, Coran.”

“Any time, _mikró ílio_ , any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> Next will be Shiro, then Hunk and finally Keithy baby! 
> 
> Ps. holy shit I didn't mention Keiht in his chap......meh, he's taking a shower again, or something, I dunno. 
> 
> Translation:  
> kardiá liontarioú (greek) means lion heart.  
> mikró ílio (also greek) means little sun. 
> 
> Here's my tumblr: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


	5. Throw Back Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *fist against the table* HANCE BROTP. HANCE BROPT. HAAAANCEEEE BROOOTTPP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back! Back again! Me is back! 
> 
> Haaa...... Haaa..... Ha.... Did I say Shiro was next??? After Coran? Ha....... Im sorry. 
> 
> Anyways! I just really wanted to say thank you to all of you bc u still love story and I couldn't be more grateful, guys. I know it has flaws and sometimes my writing is bleh, but I'm really really glad u can find something on it to enjoy!!!!! 
> 
> SO, from the bottom of my tiny red and with veins and tubes heart, thank you. <3
> 
> I really really really hope I didnt RUIN this chap.  
> I'm actually really nervous what tf. 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, KITTY! Amazing girl. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

It’s his own snores that wakes him up.

Hunk sits up straighter on his chair, wiping away the drool that was on his chin and blinking confused for a few ticks before he turns his head towards the bed. His eyebrow furrow together in concern when he sees Lance’s sleeping figure trashing around restlessly.

The brunet is mumbling under his breath, nothing coherent enough for Hunk to make sense to but soon enough, Lance is rambling soft quiet spanish words mixing themselves with english and Hunk can't help but wonder where is Lance’s mind taking him.

Hunk ponders if he should wake him up. He knows that Lance has been having nightmares once again for the past nights, only being able to get little to almost no sleep. There has also been a few signs of a upcoming fever but the team hoped that maybe they caught it early to avoid its development. Although, the lack of sleep from the nightmares and the fact that the brunet refused to talk about it didn’t helped their case.

Hunk has tried to make the brunet open up, but nothing seemed to work. Lance and him have been best friends for years now, hitting it up since day one back at the Garrison. They have grow and learn about each other’s fears, hopes, dreams, weakness. Everything, there was nothing that Hunk didn’t know about his best friend and yet –

Hunk bites the inside of his lip nervously, hands hovering above his friend. He winces with sympathy when the brunet just keeps moving around, desperate and anxious.

He can’t bring himself to comfort his friend.

It sounds ridiculous. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to comfort your best friend when they are in distress, but Hunk’s anxiety tears him apart from the inside and the insecurity of thinking he might not be enough to help his friend eats him.

Hunk is a man of protocol. Everything has a reason and a way to work, let be a guide or instructions, he learnt that when he first started gaining interest in engineering. He doesn’t do spontaneous things; he might come up with a new machine every few days but even those have a way to work he invented himself.

That’s why he doesn’t know what to do now, when his best friend is thrashing around helplessly, being a victim of a nightmare.

Maybe he will touch when he’s not supposed to. Maybe he shouldn't wake him, because he doesn't know how the brunet will react to that in his feverish mind. Maybe Lance would panic, be disoriented and just make his illness worse.

Hunk wonders if he should get Keith but then throws the option away. He knows the Red Paladin is sleeping right now, which is exactly why he doesn’t want to get him. After being awake 48 hours straight besides a sleeping Lance, he need rest, whenever he wanted it or not.

The other option was Shiro, or maybe Coran, either of them could easily calm Lance down better than him, Hunk is sure of that. Heck, even Allura or Pidge would be a better option than him.

Another cry from Lance brings Hunk back to reality and the young teen gulps anxiously. His heart aches at the sight of fresh new tears falling from Lance’s closed eyes.

It’s not until the first sob that Hunk makes up his mind.

His body moves on his own. He pushes himself forward until he’s on the edge of the bed and gathers Lance in his arms, shushing him quietly when the brunet whines in discomfort before settling himself in Hunk’s arms.

Hunk hums to distract himself as he moves around the bed and finds the perfect position. He ends up sitting, back against the wall with Lance’s back on his chest.

Hunk finally allows himself to let out the breath he was holding when Lance shifts and then opens his eyes groggily, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before turning his head and meeting Hunk’s eyes.

Lance stares confused before he sighs, dropping his head closer to Hunk’s chest. “Hey, big guy.” His voice is hoarse, weak and sore but for Hunk is the best sound he has ever heard in his life.

Hunk’s shoulders drop a little, losing some of the tension in them at his friend’s faint small smile, which he returns gently. “Hey, buddy, how are you feeling?”

Lance purses his lips in thought, as if he really needed to think about it, before he shrugs half heartedly. “Meh.”

“Amazing input, Lance.” Hunk mumbles.

Lance snickers under his breath before wincing slightly at the way it hurt his throat. “I’m - I’m okay.” He tries again, sinking deeper into Hunk’s hug as his hands pats around the surface of his bed, looking for his blanket.

Hunk is quick to grab the blanket and pulling it over his body, nodding when Lance mumbles a soft ‘thanks’.

“You don’t sound okay.” Hunk countered, frowning slightly.

Lance stays quiet and looks away, only making to Hunk’s concern to grow.

“Lance...it’s okay to have nightmares –”

“I don’t want to talk about it ...please.”

Hunk sighs but complies the request for now.

They sit in silence for a few ticks, with Hunk’s humming as a background sound, but then the older teen notices the way Lance’s eyes start blinking tiredly before the brunet shakes his head and opens them wide open a tick later.

Hunk frowns in disapproval. “Lance, buddy, it you are tired, you can go back to sleep.” He encourages, being careful of not startling him.

Lance shakes his head one more time, stubbornly blinking away his exhaustion. “I - I would prefer not to.”

“But Lance –”

“I can’t, Hunk.” Lance whispers weakly, voice cracking with emotion, “I-I can’t bear to see their faces...I can’t.”

Ah, so that’s what the nightmares are about.

Hunk’s gaze softens at the confession and hugs him tighter. He doesn’t need to ask to know who he is talking about.

Lance’s homesickness is well known, they make sure to give him his space when needed and their company when asked for it, but there are still times when reassurances are not enough and the longing of having what you once had just grows.

“Lance…” Hunk starts but Lance cuts him off.

“I just...I just miss them so much, Hunk.” Lance says, biting his lower lip to stop it from quivering, “I’m... I’m so scared, I’m so damn scared because we don’t know how space works, we don’t know how long this war will take and I-I never knew, you know?”

Hunk makes a sound of confusion and Lance continues. “I mean, I never knew that one hug I got from Mama when I visited them was going to be the last.” The brunet chokes out and Hunk’s stomach turns when he sees the tears on Lance’s eyes, “I didn’t know that my last words to my sister would be ‘Stay out of my room, you little devil’. I-I won’t get a chance to tell my Papa I actually love his jokes. I won’t meet my baby niece, I won’t be at my big brother’s wedding. I-I won’t be there…with them.”

Lance lets out a sharp sob, hands clutching his chest in a desperate way to reach his own heart and stop it from burning. “I’m forgetting them. I can’t remember Mama’s voice, or Papa’s booming laugh. I can’t see Leah’s smile or David’s smirk after he played a prank. I can’t remember our house number, I can't remember Abuela’s birthday.”

Hunk can feel his own eyes getting misty, but he stays quiet, he lets Lance to blurt out every insecurity inside him around the topic and just hold him tighter, providing the best comfort he can at the time.

Lance just continues, words falling from his mouth like water and voice cracking helplessly. “I never got to tell them how much they meant to me. How much they mean to me. Am I a bad son? Am I a terrible person for leaving them behind? For forgetting? Hunk, Hunk, I can’t – I just want them to know. That I love them and that I’m sorry. Damn it, I’m so so sorry.”

“Lance, God, no. You are not a bad person, or a bad son. You’re only human, Lance.” Hunk says, sniffling and blinking his tears away, “You remember the important things, right? You remember how much they love you and their warmth. That’s what’s important, that you still keep them in your mind and heart, that you still think about them and care for them, even when you are light years away.”

Lance sniffles, wiping some of his tears with the back of his hand and, “I-I guess…” He says quietly, leaning closer to Hunk’s touch when the older teen starts rubbing his arm in comfort.

“And hey, hey! Memories are hard to forget! Like all those trips to the beach, remember?” Hunk asks, nudging his friend’s shoulder from behind and Lance’s mouth twitches upward at the action, a few hiccups escaping from his lips.

“Who can forget Varadero beach, Hunk?”

Hunk smiles excitedly at him. “Exactly, Lance! Who can? No one! Because that’s a place with treasured memories! Remember the first time I came with you to visit your family?”

This time, Lance’s smile is more genuine. “O-Oh my god! You jumped on my arms when a seaweed touched your foot. You jumped on lanky scrawny fifteen years old Lance.”

Hunk pouts to express his mock annoyance but his smile tattle tells on him. “Hey, now, If I remember correctly, you were the one who screeched that day.”

Lance gasps, mockingly offended, hand pressed against his chest to add the effect. “How dare you! A crab pinched my butt cheek, Hunk! It was a traumatic event!”

“He was saying ‘hi’.”

“It pinched my butt without permission!”

Hunk shrugs and smirks playfully. “Keith always pinches your butt.”

Lance squeaks and slaps him on the arm. “Hunk! Oh my god!”

“I don’t see you complaining then.”

“Stop! Oh my god, worst best friend ever!” Lance laughs, a few stray tears still falling but the bright smile on his face telling an entire different story. Hunk’s chest fills with pride at the sight.

“Oh, and remember that time when we visited the fair at the shore?” Hunk asks, excitement and fondness dripping from his voice.

Lance shouts out in surprise. “Dude! Yes! Remember that game with the water guns?”

“Do I remember the way you totally soaked the poor guy on the stand.” Hunk grins and Lance scoffs.

“Uh, no, excuse you but that gun was faulty. Besides, I totally won!”

Hunk nods. “You did. Leah was super happy when you  gave her the winning prize.”

Lance sighs, eyes turning fond and nostalgic, “That’s when her obsession with penguins began, to be honest.”

Hunk smiles, because his friend’s eyes are no longer sad, they are no longer longing and hopeless. They shine with love and fondness as they keep sharing stories about their adventures and their families.

They share what they have already known, happy and comfortable enough to relive the memories. They share their hopes and predictions of the near future.

Hunk looses track of the time between the teasing and laughter. It must have been around early in the morning when he noticed Lance’s droopy eyes and Hunk cut his story short as he maneuvered himself out of the bed, careful to not jolting Lance too much.

He’s one step out of the bed when a hand taps him on the back of the hand and Hunk looks back at Lance in surprise.

The brunet is almost asleep, eyes half lidded with exhaustion but there’s a soft grateful smile on his lips.

“Thank you, Hunk.”

Hunk doesn’t have enough time to answer before lance allows himself to fall asleep. He can only smile relieved when he sees Lance peacefully sleeping, chest rising slowly and with rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


	6. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space dad and Space son bonding mooomeeeent <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaaa, hello, why hi there, how are you, how's life? how's -
> 
> Yeah, ok, imma just gonna drop this and....yeah, okay. 
> 
> STILL RELLY HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS FIC AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY SPACE DAD AND SPACE SON BC I NEED MORE BROTP SHANCE. 
> 
> Also, take note that this fic started way before season2 I think, so, yeah, I'm keeping that timeline.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments!!! (Special thanks to that last comments that was like 'yo, what's good¡?¡?' so I was like OH SHIT U RIGHT. 
> 
> Anyways; enjoy! I hope! And excuse my typos, I didn't beta'ed it.

Shiro dips the warm cloth back into the cold water and lets it rest for a few ticks before he picks it back up and twists it.

The man sighs as he turns around and carefully places the wet cloth on Lance's forehead, stomach turning unpleasantly when he hears the hard shallow breathing coming from the brunet.

Lance’s fever took them by surprise, hitting him late at night when everyone had been sleeping. It was Hunk who caught it early, notifying the rest of the team as soon as he realized the fever wouldn’t go down with a few pills or a cool cloth.

Shiro volunteered himself to watch over the feverish blue paladin. Coran left early along with Pidge and Allura to get the correct antibiotics while Hunk and Keith went to the kitchen to cook something Lance would be able to handle.

A sudden whimper brings him back to the present and Shiro’s eyes soften when Lance trashes under the blanket, eyebrows furrow together in frustration.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Lance,”  he says, making small hushing noises to calm down the brunet with little success, “Come on, buddy, it’s okay, you’re safe, I promise.”

What else could he say?

Shiro’s the oldest of the team, he knows this, but at times like this? At times when the people he cares about and consider family are suffering within his reach and he can’t do nothing? He feels like he’s back on the Galra arena; where there was no way out, no way to make it better.

Lance whines again, flinching uncomfortable under the cold pressure of the cloth on his forehead and Shiro sighs as he carefully pushes Lance’s hand away when he teen tries to pull the cloth off.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” he whispers when the teen finally gives up on his task, letting his hand fall limply against the mattress, “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t…”

Shiro clenches his hands, the small faint blue glow from his new altean prosthetic lighting the small corner of Lance’s room and Shiro can’t help but feel a small spark of anger at the mere sight of it.

It was him who the Galra wanted. It was him who was meant to get beaten. 

Not Lance, never him and yet -

Shiro takes a deep breath, trying to control the uneasy feelings inside him as the memory of Lance’s pained screams and low tearful whimpers re-appeared not for the first time.

It’s his fault his friend is sick and beaten up; laying in a bed weak and vulnerable. Shiro couldn’t protect him, he couldn’t protect his family and he’s devastated. He’s supposed to take care of them, not the other way around. He’s their leader, their protector, he’s -

“S-Shiro?”

Shiro snaps his eyes open, confused for a tick. He looks back at Lance, surprised to see those blue eyes half lidded and fogged with exhaustion but aware.

“Hey,” Shiro whispers quietly, shifting closer to the teen on the edge of the bed, “Hey, buddy, how’re you feeling?”

Lance doesn’t answers him. Instead, the brunet only furrows his eyebrows in confusion and Shiro is starting to think that maybe he should get Coran to take over but then Lance’s lips twitch.

“You’re okay,” Lance breaths out, smile weak and small but so genuine it makes Shiro’s chest to explode with the urge to protect this boy, “Good. That’s, that’s good.”

“Oh, Lance,” Shiro sighs, reaching out to brush Lance’s wet bangs out of his forehead. “You and I will have a talk once you’re better, Mister.”

Lance frowns, sticking out his tongue, letting a small  _ ‘bleh’  _ to express his disagreement but it only makes Shiro to chuckles softly.

“Alright, cadet. Status report, come on,” Shiro nudging him gently, trying to catch his attention enough so he could get a good idea on the brunet’s symptoms, sighing internally in relief when the back of his flesh hand pressed itself against Lance’s cheek and the brunet’s tanned skin is not as warm as before.

Lance purses his lips, eyes narrowed in deep thought before he shrugs weakly.

“Thirsty?” he croaks out, a small pout on his lip and Shriro nods, already standing up carefully to grab one of the water bags Hunk left behind next to to the nightstand.

“Okay, let’s keep you hydrated now that you’re awake then.” He passes the small bag to Lance, helping him to sit a little on the bed before sitting back down, “Hungry? Hunk is on the kitchen, it shouldn’t be much longer until he’s back with something that you can eat.”

Shiro talks as he reaches forward to take Lance’s cloth off him, already warm but Shiro nods in approval when it’s not as warm as it was half an hour ago. He still turns to the side, tipping the cloth once again on the bowl.

Lance hums, opening his mouth to answer before his eyes narrowed in concentration as he suddenly catches the sight of something. Shiro frowns, following his gaze and his breath hitches when they fall on his prosthetic.

They sit in silence and Shiro watches from the corner of his eye the way Lance leaves his water bag to the side before reaching out to touch the smooth white metal of Shiro’s arm.

Shiro stays quiet, stomach turning with guilt and he waits for Lance to scowl, maybe even blame him for his state. He takes a deep sigh, ready and prepared for whatever may come -

“I would do it again, you know.”

Except for that.

Shiro stops, cloth drowning at the bottom of the bowl when he lets go of it. He swallows the lump on his throat before he turns slowly to meet Lance’s eyes, still fogged with fever but so damn open and honest.

“You’re not only my hero, Shiro,” Lance whispers, eyes dropping but shaking his head stubbornly to wake himself up, “You're not only my leader. You’re my, my friend and my brother. You’re family and I would do anything for family.”

“But not that, Lance,” Shiro whispers tiredly, “Please, never, ever that.”

Lance’s eyes soften and he limits himself to shrugs, offering a small smile and Shiro wants to cry because he knows that’s the best he’s going to get from the brunet but he can’t really change Lance’s mind.

_ ‘Never again,’ _ Shiro promises in his mind then, a protective fire growing inside him,  _ ‘Not if I can help it.’ _

“Cool robo arm, by the way,” Lance says, subtly changing the topic with a dry laugh, “It was about time; the purple glowing was getting boring.”

Shiro snorts, shaking his head in amusement as he reaches out to ruffle Lance’s hair.

“Cool change of topic,” Shiro shots back, arching an eyebrow and grins when the teen groans, “but thanks; Hunk and Pidge really outdid themselves.”

“When don’t they?” Lance scoffs but there’s a fond edge on his words.

Shiro hums, watching the brunet carefully for any sign of discomfort as the brunet props himself a little higher on the spot, only wincing when he puts a little too much pressure on his casted arm, blankets falling off him.

“Easy there,” Shiro chimes lowly, pulling at the blankets and frowning when the brunet pushes them back.

“Hot,” Lance shakes his head, shifting in annoyance as he takes deep breaths, “I - I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“With you guys? That’s not really an option.” Shiro half-jokes, elbows resting on his knees as he leans closer to the teen. “What do you need, Lance? Talk to me, buddy.”

Lance hesitates, mouth opening and closing every few seconds before he sighs and looks up at the ceiling in defeat. It’s not a familiar look on Lance and it makes his stomach flip unpleasantly but then the brunet is sighing tiredly before meeting Shiro’s eyes.

“Can I get a hug?” he whispers, small and unsure, his eyes still half lidded tiredly but getting wet by the second, “I - I’m sorry if it’s awkward but I just - I - I’m sorry, Shiro, I don’t want to put you in this place, I just -”

Lance cuts himself off as soon as there’s a pair of strong arms surrounding him and bringing him close to a firm chest slowly. His breath hitches and it’s not long before he shakily raises his own arms up, hesitant of where to place them but then Shiro’s flesh hand is running soothingly down his hair and Lance chokes up a sharp sob, hands flying to Shiro’s back and holding on as tight as his strength allowed him too.

“I - I was so scared, Shiro,” he confesses brokenly, sobs shaking his body as he hides himself in his friend’s chest, “I’m sorry, I just - I thought you were going to - and I couldn't allow it and then - then -”

Shiro shushes him quietly, hands pulling him closer until Lance’s head is right above his heartbeat. He continues to run a hand down Lance’s hair, gently untangling the small knots on it and rubbing small quick circles on the brunet’s soaked back.

“Sh, it’s alright, Lance,” Shiro whispers against Lance’s hair, “We’re okay, thanks to you. We’re here; safe and alive and so are you.”

He feels Lance nods against his chest, quiet sobs still shaking his frame, but he seems calmer now, grounded by Shiro’s presence and it makes Shiro’s heart to break because it’s so easy to forget that they are all teens, barely old enough to be considered an adult and yet here they are, in a intergalactic war.

He wishes he could take them back to earth, back to their families and loved ones. Back to live a normal life with school and jobs and whatnot but he can’t. They made their choice and Shiro respected that since the beginning.

“You’re so brave, Lance,” Shiro comforts quietly, tightening his hold around the lean teen, “And I’m so proud of you. We all are, don’t forget that.”

Lance sobs but otherwise stays quiet. Shiro continues because he needs him to understand.

“We got your back, buddy,” he says firmly, voice wavering faintly in the back, “We always will, Lance.”

Lance stays quiet, but his breathing calms down and with it his sobs. Small soft sniffles still echoes around the room as Lance takes deep steady breath, a few coughs in between and Shiro waits a few seconds before opening his mouth, heartbeat still beating wild inside his chest at the ‘what ifs’ and it makes him nauseous thinking just how easy things could have turned to the worst.

“But don't you ever scare me like that again,” Shiro chokes up, shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, “We’re a family, we protect each other; now it’s our turn to protect you.”

“I just - I don’t want to lose anyone, Shiro.” 

“You won't, Lance,” Shiro whispers, “I promise you, you won’t; but you gotta promise us that we won’t lose you either.”

A sniffle followed by quick squeeze on his back and then, “Okay.”

That’s good enough for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
